Vanity Smurf (LD Stories)
Vanity Smurf 'is a character from the original comics and cartoon show. His Wiki page is located 'here. He is also a character within The Light and Dark Series. Background Information Vanity, at best, can be described in one word: narcissism. He has no general role in the village, but will help if he is truly needed, although sometimes he is told to stay out of the way. Despite his short-sightedness, he is a nice individual and cares about the other Smurfs. He may be overly worried about frivolities (finding a new wrinkle, wearing a new hat, oily or dry skin, etc.), but when it is absolutely necessary, he proves to have the willpower to put the mirror down and assist others. Relationship with Smurfette He first meets Smurfette in "The Smurfette." She is his best friend, without a doubt: they share a love of fashion, flowers, beauty care, and gossiping about the other Smurfs. Occasionally, they will argue over who is the better-looking Smurf, but in time, they end up agreeing to disagree or consider each other equally beautiful. He often turns to her when he is upset and reciprocates sympathy if she comes to him. Overall, he understands her better than most other male Smurfs. Season 2 Pending... Season 1 Episodes Vanity is mostly a tertiary character within Season 1, but plays a supportive role in the Season Finale. *'Smurfs in the City' (Ep. 1) -- Pending... *'Home, Smurfy Home' (Ep. 2) -- Pending... *'Lost Tales of the Forest' (Ep. 3) -- Pending... *'Rising Flames' (Ep. 4) -- Pending... *'Peewit's Smurfy Creation' (Ep. 6) -- He is a background character who is introduced to Moxette when Peewit brings her into the village. *'Mystico Returns' (Ep. 8) -- He is a background character who is turned into a goblin upon Mystico's second release, only to be returned to normal in the end. *'Beautiful Beast' (Ep. 10) -- Pending... *''The Reluctant Dark Knight'' (Season Finale) -- He plays a heavily supporting character in Story One and is happy to make friends with Falla when Johan introduces her to the village. But when Gargamel makes plans to break up the newly formed heroic trio, he and his fellow Smurfs do everything they can to stop him. He is disheartened to learn that Johan is stolen for the side of Evil. Relationship with Moxette Smurfette He first meets Moxette in "Peewit's Smurfy Creation." Season 1 At first, he is disgusted by her ugliness, but after she becomes her true purple-haired form, he begins to see the beauty in her. He enjoys her impersonations when he manages to look away from his mirror, including those pertaining to him. He claims she captures his voice perfectly, but never quite the beauty -- no matter what kind of flower she puts in her hat. This hardly affects their relationship because of her lighthearted nature and his lack of romantic attraction towards her. Overall, they are friends, but not nearly as close as he and Smurfette are. Season 2 Pending... Season 2 Episodes Depending on the progression of the storyline, Vanity may be a lesser- or stronger-supporting character in Season 2. *'Woeful Smurfs' (Ep. 1) -- Pending... *'Somebody's Hidden Talent' (Ep. 2) -- He is mentioned twice, but has no speaking role. *'Josten's Scar' (Ep. 8) -- Pending... *'Sylke Hood' (Ep. 11) -- Pending... *'Smurfing One's Imagination' (Ep. 15) -- Pending... *''Crestfallen Christmas'' (Ep. 17) -- Pending... *'The Smurfs of Poetry' (Ep. 19) -- Pending... *'When Fire and Water Collide' (Ep. 20) -- Pending... *''Mechanical Hero'' (Ep. 21) -- Pending... *'Attack of the Love-Struck Smurfs' (Ep. 23) -- Pending... *'Mother Nature's (Re)Creation' (Ep. 25) -- Pending... *'Brainy's Essential Discovery' (Ep. 36) -- He is briefly mentioned by Brainy in the end of the episode, but makes no appearance. *''Take Back the Knight'' (Season Finale) -- Pending... Appearance Vanity is easily identified from the other Smurfs by the flower adorning his white Smurf hat and he is almost always holding a mirror so he can view himself. He also wears white trousers. Voice Actor(s) In the cartoon show, he was voiced by Alan Oppenheimer, who also voiced Father Time. A latter would be Tom Kenny, who voiced the Funky Phantom in the Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated series. Trivia *The flower in his hat changes colors with each media import: white in the comics, pink in the cartoon show, and yellow in the 2011 & 2013 movies. He sports a poinsettia in The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol to add to the holiday jive. *Vanity has been noted to be the "most beautiful thing around" by a few female characters, despite looking like the other Smurfs. TV Tropes describes this as the Informed Attractiveness trope. *The "Hundredth Smurf" was created and introduced to the village when he created a full-sized mirror with unbreakable silver, which was struck by lightning. This clone is almost never seen in mainstream media after the initial episode. *His sexual orientation has always been a controversy, given his effeminate nature and lacking romantic interest in Smurfette. In Numbuh 404's accounts, he is autosexual. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Smurfs Category:Self-interested characters Category:Johan and Peewit character imports Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:Smurf Village residents Category:Fashionable characters Category:LD Stories characters Category:LD Season 1 characters Category:LD Season 2 characters